The Tiny Lord of the West
by Izzanami
Summary: Sesshoumaru is changed during a battle with InuYasha, now he can't control his urges. Yaoi, Inu/Sessh, barely rated M.


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Puppy peeing on someone, implied Inucest

*NOTE: THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR A LIVEJOURNAL COMMUNITY; 'INUCOMEDYCLUB', THERE WAS A WORD LIMIT OF 1000, I COULD NOT WRITE MORE WORDS, BUT I AM WRITING THIS BECAUSE **EVERYTIME** I POST COMM FICCAGE I HAVE PEOPLE SAY "YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE WITH THIS"….. NO I COULDN'T HAVE…. REALLY I COULDN'T HAVE. The prompt for this was 'Puppy.'

It seemed like one of their typical battles; Sesshoumaru appearing; taunting his brother. InuYasha retaliating without thought to strategy or safety. Today would be different though, and certainly would not be something either would soon forget.

It appeared the brothers hated each other, but it was quite the contrary. Both harbored feelings for the other that were less than brotherly. Although not taboo in demon society for two male brothers to have such feelings for each other, neither were about to admit it. The truth was they both fought to be near the other, inhale the scent of the other, and to see to the emotions that stirred behind the others eyes. Unfortunately, they were both too stupid in a romantic sense to see the lust, the love that was in the others eyes.

On this day they had been fighting for at least thirty minutes when Sesshoumaru saw something he didn't like. He had thrown his little brother into a tree, which he in turn slid down. The brown haired Miko ran over to InuYasha, placing her arm around him as she asked if he was ok. Something in the elder seethed with jealousy; the worried girl with her face turned towards InuYasha's. _How dare she touch what's mine!'_

InuYasha could feel the energy shift and looked to see Sesshoumaru beginning his transformation. He did not want to be killed, and he did not want to lop off his brothers arm again He had just grown it back recently, and the first time the guilt had eaten away at InuYasha. He ran forward as his brother streaked into the air, he knew he had attack before he got back to the ground and his transformation was complete. InuYasha jumped meeting his brother before he met the ground and unleashed his wind scar.

Sesshoumaru felt the brunt of the attack, his transformation stopped; he was thrown to the ground, and knocked unconscious. He awoke to see his brother sitting like a puppy; the way he always did on the ground in front of him. He could hear InuYasha speaking to him. "Sesshou-niisan awake! Sorry, InuYasha not know."

What was his brother talking about, and why was InuYasha speaking to him in Inu. He tried to get up, noticing he wasn't in his humanoid form, and he certainly was not in the form of a giant dog… no; he was a puppy. He lunged his tiny body forward at his brother and tried to take a bite out of his hand, but it was useless, his little mouth was too weak, and his teeth not very sharp. All he got in return for his effort was a smack on his rear and a "Bad Sesshou-niisama" from his brother.

He looked up at his little brother, and yelled at him in barks and yips; the pitiful sound of his squeaky bark made him want to tear his brother to pieces. "Sesshoumaru kill baby brother, baby brother disrespectful!"

InuYasha yipped and barked back at him. "Big brother should behave, big brother need baby brother's help until big again. Big brother be nice."

"Baby brother make Sesshoumaru into puppy, big brother angry!"

InuYasha patted his brother's furry head. "InuYasha sorry, baby brother not know big brother would be puppy."

Sesshoumaru finding that instincts were harder control in this form sat down on his brothers lap. This was a chance to finally be with him without fighting, and his inner demon screamed for him to have as much contact as possible.

InuYasha patted his brother's head, mockingly. "Good fluffy puppy."

Sesshoumaru looked up at InuYasha with wide crimson eyes, a tiny growl in his throat. "Big brother punish baby brother when big again." InuYasha just scoffed, then stood up with a puppy Sesshoumaru in his arms. "We go to camp; big brother and baby brother eat."

InuYasha had told his friends to go back to camp, he didn't think Sesshoumaru would have appreciated them gawking at him when he awoke as a puppy. They had been back for a while, Sesshoumaru was sitting on InuYasha's lap as the Hanyou sliced strips of raw deer meat off a thick leg with his claws and fed him.

Things had been peaceful and going well until Kagome came and sat next to InuYasha. Sesshoumaru didn't like the Miko, and didn't want her near his brother. He kept a low growl rumbling his throat as he watched every move she made. InuYasha just pet his brother hearing the warning growl, trying to calm him.

Sesshoumaru had enough when the Miko leaned her head on his brothers shoulder. The little puppy jumped off of InuYasha's lap, lifted his leg and peed on his brother's leg; marking him as his own. The proud little puppy sat there watching as InuYasha sat looking at him. "Naughty Sesshou-niisama peed on baby brother's leg."

Sesshoumaru still sat proudly, wagging his little puppy tail. "Big brother not like ningen bitch near baby brother. Now baby brother marked, baby brother big brother's forever now, not Miko's."

InuYasha ignored his brother for the moment, but was nervous. He picked up his brother as he walked to the nearby river to wash himself and his hakama. He stripped down, and got in with his puppy brother following close behind. He almost wanted to laugh at the absurd situation. "What Sesshou-niisama mean InuYasha his?"

Sesshoumaru bounded over to him. "Alpha mark InuYasha, InuYasha and Alpha mates now." InuYasha sat down, only to have another shock as he felt the brothers cold nose on his cock. "Ahhhhhh. What Sesshou-niisama doing? Bad O-niisama!"

"Alpha like mates scent."

"InuYasha not claimed. Baby brother not be claimed with pee! Baby brother be claimed properly when Sesshou-niisama normal."

Sesshoumaru peed on him again, not able to control his instincts. "Baby brother claimed! Will listen to Alpha mate, show respect!"

All InuYasha could do was laugh at the puppy scolding him and hope that his tiny puppy brother would soon be his usual bastard self.


End file.
